


Put Your Head on My Shoulder

by 1ovehaterelate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Gay, Hogwarts, M/M, kiss, mauraders-era, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ovehaterelate/pseuds/1ovehaterelate
Summary: Sirius and Remus have finally moved in together. Finally finished bringing in the boxes, and Sirius finds the radio.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Put Your Head on My Shoulder

Remus flopped onto the couch, and surveyed the room. There were boxes everywhere. Some were opened, some still had the tape over the lid.

His boyfriend, Sirius, was leaning over the radio, trying to get it to start. He finally did, and slid in a disc, turning to grin at Remus.

They had done it. They had finally done it. The couple had moved in together. They had bought a house, or rather, Remus had chosen it, and Sirius had bought it, and had finally moved in all of the boxes. To be fair, Remus thought, there weren’t a lot of boxes, it only felt like a lot.

The radio whirred, reading the disc, and then a familiar tune crackled through the speaker. Sirius walked over to where Remus had thrown himself down, and held out his hand.

When Remus shook his head, Sirius put on his best puppy eyes. “Pleeeeease, Moony?”

It didn’t take much convincing, not with Sirius and his damn adorable puppy eyes. Remus took Sirius’s hand and hauled himself up. “Fiiiine,” he grumbled. “But only because this is our song.”

Remus latched his arms around Sirius’s waist, and Sirius put his around Remus’s neck.

” _Put your head on my shoulder_ ,” crooned the radio, with Sirius singing along softly. Remus complied, snuggling up to Sirius as they slowly swayed around the living room. _“Hold me in your arms, baby....”_

And so they stayed like that. Remus and Sirius moved around the room, slowly swaying to the voice of Paul Anka. 

At the words “ _Put your lips next to mine, dear,_ “ Remus looked up and pressed a kiss on Sirius’s mouth, smiling slightly. After a few moments, they pulled away and continued dancing.

 _“... words I want to hear. Baby, put your head on my shoulder....”_ And the song ended slowly.

Remus looked up, into Sirius’s bottomless eyes. “I love you,” he whispered.

”I love you, too.” Sirius whispered back, and pressed a slow, loving kiss against Remus’s lips, cupping his cheeks with his hands.

Somewhere in the background, someone cleared their throat. Remus pulled away from Sirius, smiling, and looked toward the door, where James and Lily where standing. James was looking smug, and Lily looked ready to squeal.

”That was the most adorable thing!” She squeaked. “You two are so cute!”

Remus blushed a vivid red. Sirius looked down at him with a loving gaze, and then back to Lily. “I know, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Support and constructive criticism are welcome!  
> Feel free to follow my tumblr at:  
> love-hate-relate


End file.
